


redonne-moi ma peau

by Anonymous



Series: moon called [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2014-2015 NHL Season, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, NHL is morally bankrupt at best, Platonic Cuddling, Team as Family, nebulous worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pasta doesn't expect much for his first full moon with the team, but the team will always have his back, whether he expects it or not
Relationships: David Pastrnak & Boston Bruins Ensemble
Series: moon called [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651210
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: anonymous





	redonne-moi ma peau

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a somewhat nebulous supernatural au where NHL players from outside of North America are not allowed to use their powers, for magic users this is only on the ice but for shapeshifters it's all the time.
> 
> In case it isn't clear in the text, Tuukka, Pasta, Bergy, Marchy, and Looch are wolves. Zee is a magic user and Kells and Krej are just there for moral support. 
> 
> Warnings: mentioned past abuse/neglect, mentioned self harm, see end notes for more details
> 
> Title from a song by the Québecois band Avec Pas d'Casque, it means, give me back my skin
> 
> Standard disclaimer, this is a work of fiction _inspired_ by real people. It does not reflect real life at all and if you know anyone mentioned personally, please do not read__

“You’re coming over tonight,” Tuukka announces to Patrice after practice. “We need to talk about David.”

“Little David?” Patrice asks because he’s pretty sure they don’t need to talk about Krej who’s doing fine as far as he knows. 

Tuukka looks unimpressed. “Bring Kells, Zee’s bringing Krej.” 

“Should I also bring take out?” 

“I’m picking up Monica’s.”

Oh fuck, that kind of conversation. 

* * *

Tuukka hands Patrice a sandwich before he can even take his coat off. “Chicken parm, meatball sub for Kells.”

“He’s parking,” Patrice says unnecessarily. “He’ll be right up.”

He follows Tuukka into the kitchen where Krej is splitting a piece of veggie pizza with Zee. If Zee’s eating pizza in January it’s worse than Patrice thought. “Is David okay?”

“He will be,” says Tuukka darkly, which answers the question as much as it doesn’t.

The door creaks open as Kells slips in. 

“In the kitchen,” Zee shouts. 

Kells appears shortly, coat slung over his arm, and accepts the sub that Tuukka thrusts at him. “You wanna tell us what this is about Tuukks?”

Tuukka’s face makes an expression that Patrice can’t quite name and his eyes burn yellow. No one moves as he takes a deep shaky breath and they fade back to dull hazel. “I asked David who he wanted to spend the full moon with this morning.” 

“Right, we talked about that,” says Patrice, trying to feel out where this is going.

“Did he say something to upset you?” Zee asks. 

Tuukka makes a noise between a snort and a growl. “You could say that. He said he’ll be fine, no bother. Look on his face said, please don’t send me back.”

“We would never,” Patrice says, steady. “But he can’t mean that, who does he spend it with in Providence?”

“Alone,” Tuukka grits out. “I pressed. He spends it alone, says he’s used to it.”

Krej glances at Zee eyes wide. “It’s illegal for foreign wolves to shift in Sweden without a permit, do you think …” 

Kells makes a strangled noise. “He moved to Sweden when he was sixteen. That can’t be--” 

Patrice is sure his face reflects the horror they all feel. “Those are expensive right? They didn’t have much money when he was growing up. Would he have …”

Tuukka rubs his wrist just above his own cuff. “Need to talk to him.”

Zee nods. “We need to make sure he understands. It will not be like that here, not with us.”

* * *

In the end, Krej and Patrice are nominated to talk to him. Krej for language reasons and Patrice because they don’t want to intimidate him with Zee, he _ is _ brand new. 

“Pasta,” Patrice motions him over after practice while Zee makes sure that no one will bother them. 

Pasta smiles brightly. “Yes?”

Patrice doesn’t want to upset him but this conversation needs to happen. This is what it means to be a leader in the room, to have an A. “We need to talk about the full moon.”

Pasta looks confused. “I said to Tuukka already. You don’t need to.”

“He said you would spend it alone, but I want you to know we don’t want you to.”

Something must have gotten lost in translation because before he can continue, Pasta says something in rapid Czech and Krej’s face goes blank with suppressed anger. 

“What did--”

Krej cuts Patrice off, almost shouting at Pasta in the same language. 

Pasta blanches. “Please don’t,” he says quickly, then something else in Czech.

“Please don’t, what?” Patrice demands of both of them but Pasta is already digging through his gear bag and Krej is clenching his teeth so hard it must hurt his jaw. Pasta finally pulls out a clear bag with, are those handcuffs? They are, and from the look of them, it’s easy enough to guess that they’re silver. He’s going to throw up. 

“Put those away,” he snaps, too harsh. 

Pasta looks stricken, a little bit confused. “I don’t make trouble, promise.” 

If Patrice looks closely, above Pasta’s league mandated cuff, there is the faint white line of a scar. He really is going to throw up. Silver burns heal slowly but it’s been a month, how bad-- He cuts off that train of thought before he can spiral. He needs to focus here. “We know,” he says, forcing himself to soften his voice. “We know you won’t. It’s okay.” 

“Okay,” says Pasta with a tentative smile. 

Patrice wants to yell but he can’t. This extremely talented and mature teenager needs him to keep it together. “Krej, tell him we know that he won’t cause trouble.”

Krej says something, then looks to Patrice for further guidance. 

“Tell him,” Patrice fumbles for the right words. “Tell him it’ll be different here. He won’t be alone ever. We’ll have his back.”

Krej says something else and Pasta nods slowly. His expression says he’s humoring them. 

“You shouldn’t spend the full moon alone because that’s horrible,” Patrice says, trying to make sure he speaks slow enough without sounding patronizing. “We would never do that to you.”

Pasta stares, blinking. Tears gather in the corners of his eyes but he doesn’t let them fall. “You are serious?”

_ “Nejsi sám,” _ says Krej thickly.

Patrice just nods, not quite trusting his voice. 

_ “Děkuji,” _Pasta mumbles, throwing his arms around them. “Thank you.”

* * *

The morning after the full moon is always hard, but Pasta’s first is harder than most. They end up in a big group at Zee’s house. When the sun comes up, Brad and Looch are still wolves. Pasta is fitfully sleeping in Krej’s lap and Patrice has one hand in Tuukka’s hair. Kells and Chara are drinking tea at the kitchen table, one eye on the pile of bodies in the living room. 

“You should change again,” Tuukka tells Patrice, his voice scratchy from screaming. 

Patrice shakes his head, even though his body itches for it. “Later.”

Brad whines softly, pressing his head into Tuukka’s leg. 

“Zee, I think David is waking up,” says Krej, running his hands up and down Pasta’s arms soothingly. 

Zee and Kells both get up. Kells heads to the kitchen and Zee kneels down next to Pasta and refreshes the _ sleep _ charm on his upper arm. Pasta stiffens for a moment before settling back down. His arm is red and swollen under the cuff around his wrist.

“He’s so young,” Krej says softly. “It’s easy to forget but …”

“Yeah,” Patrice agrees. Pasta _ is _ young, only 18 but he’s already so mature, so ready to listen, to step up. He looked every bit of his age and younger last night though. Sobbing almost silently as his body fought to follow its instincts and the cuff pumped his blood full of silver solution. 

“What do you need Tuukks?” Zee asks.

“A new body,” Tuukka mutters darkly. _ “Kahvi.” _

“Pour over for Tuukks,” Kells says, reappearing with two mugs. “You want coffee or tea, Krej?”

“Tea please,” Krej says as Patrice helps Tuukka sit up.

Kells hands one mug to Tuukka and one to Zee. “Lemon or sugar?”

“Both, thank you,” says Krej, looking down at Pasta in his lap.

Looch nudges Brad over until he can wiggle up next to Tuukka. “If you want coffee you can change,” Tuukka says dryly, but he gently scratches Looch’s head with his free hand. 

Patrice frowns. Tuukka looks exhausted, as he always does after a full moon. There are dark circles under his eyes and his hands are shaking ever so slightly. Svedberg might have to start tomorrow. Like Pasta, the skin under Tuukka’s cuff is red and angry 

Kells comes back with two more cups, he hands one to Krej and the other to Patrice. “Cream, no sugar.”

“Thanks.” Patrice takes the cup, smiling as Brad huffs when he’s forced to move. 

“Was it bad,” Tuukka asks after a beat of silence. 

“No more than expected,” says Zee taking another sip of tea. 

“He was very clingy,” says Kells reappearing with his own mug. “Makes you wonder what all the other times were like.” 

Patrice has been trying not to think of that all night. 

“Some teams--” Tuukka licks his lips. “Some teams won’t treat you like Pack if you can’t change. Act like it’s contagious.” 

“He said that Nylander was the only one who touched him in Sweden,” Krej offers. 

Looch growls and climbs over the tangle of legs to curl up next to Pasta. Tuukka swears as he almost drops his coffee, but Patrice is able to steady his hand in time. Tuukka’s face goes blank and Patrice knows what he’s thinking. “You’ll feel better when you’ve eaten something.”

“Fuck, I fucking hate them,” Tuukka grits out, somewhere between angry and resigned. 

It’s the resignation that sets Patrice off and he has to fight to keep the change at bay. He’s sure his eyes are yellow. Looch growls in agreement. 

“We’ve got you, Tuukks,” says Zee while Kells calmly scratches Looch’s head. 

“Breath, Bergy,” Krej says. 

“I’m good,” Patrice manages, getting himself back under control with difficulty. 

Tuukka huffs out a laugh. “If only the league could see Perfect Patrice now, eh?”

Bergy growls. “They don’t deserve us.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Kells says. 

“He’s waking up,” Zee says softly. 

They all fall silent and watch as Pasta blinks, looking dazed. Patrice can see the moment that he wakes up as he freezes, going unnaturally still in Krej’s arms. It makes Patrice ache thinking about how many times he must have woken up not knowing if he was safe.”

“We’re here,” Zee says gently. 

_ “Jsi v bezpečí miláčku,” _ Krej sooths. “No one is angry.”

Pasta slowly opens his eyes and then tries to scramble away from Krej. 

“Do you want space?” Zee asks. 

Pasta hesitates. “I-- You don’t need--” 

“You aren’t trouble,” says Kells anticipating what Pasta is about to say. “Just look at Tuukks over here. Bergy’s leg is probably asleep but do you see him moving his lazy ass?” 

Tuukka swats at Kells, prompting a growl when he misses and hits Brad’s back leg. 

“You don’t mind to be close?” Pasta asks softly. 

“Never,” says Zee. “That’s what we’re here for.”

Looch shuffles forward and puts his head on Pasta’s lap. Not to be outdone, Brad scrambles over Kells to press into Pasta’s other side. 

“We’ll be here as long as you want us,” Patrice promises.

Tuukka nods. “Always.”

Pasta nods, eyes glimmering with unshed tears and a brilliant smile on his face. “This team, best team.”

“We try,” says Zee. 

“Someone get him some coffee,” says Tuukka, nodding at Pasta. “We’re all gonna be okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Pasta's previous teams didn't take care of him during the full moon, it's implied that they intentionally withheld physical affection which he needed, Pasta has a set of silver handcuffs, it's implied that he used them to control himself during the full moon which hurt him, Bergy mentions a scar that he sees
> 
> Translations (mostly from google, my Czech is limited to asking for directions and telling children to behave themselves):  
Nejsi sám - You're not alone  
Děkuji - Thank you  
Kahvi - Coffee (Finnish)  
Jsi v bezpečí miláčku - You're safe, sweetheart


End file.
